


Three Fourths Of A Family

by orphan_account



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Bonding, The Choco’s are all siblings, Whipped is kinda just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dark and his siblings are finally reunited (ft. whipped)
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Implied Rockstar Cookie/Mint Choco Cookie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Three Fourths Of A Family

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO   
> I know the first bit seems really out of place but originally this was just that part as it was a comfort fic I wrote for myself but then the sibling idea arrived and I said “fuck it” and now we’re here  
> This was originally just 274 words which makes me 😳😳😔😔

_ Creak… _

The sound of the door opening broke the pleasant silence of the home as the ballerino stepped inside, placing his gym bag on the side of the entranceway. Whipped Cream shut the door behind him and continued in slowly as a result of him being completely exhausted.

It was a stressful night at the theater; he had put on a big show with Princess, Cheesecake, Macaron and Cherry Blossom, and all five of them were completely exhausted by the end. They didn’t even fully say their goodbyes when they started leaving, eager to get home and fall into their beds.

Whipped quietly opened up the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, barely taking notice to the figure already in the bed as he haphazardly removed his ballet outfit. He threw on a more comfortable, pink pajama shirt and pants and climbed under the sheets, wrapping his arms around his significant other and cuddling into his back.

Dark Choco slowly opened his eye, waking up slightly and taking a moment to register the arms around his waist. He felt Whipped on his back and sighed a breath of pleasure, the feeling being nice. 

“How was the show?” He asked quietly, knowing the other was, understandably, drained.

The ballerino groaned quietly. “Exhausting… I’m just glad to be home with you…” He mumbled. Dark carefully turned himself around, much to Whipped’s displeasure, and wrapped his arms around the smaller cookie. Whipped snuggled into Dark’s chest, pulling himself closer, and shut his eyes tight. 

The two fell asleep in each other's warm embrace.

  
  
  
  


Whipped’s pink eyes fluttered open slowly as he awoke, still feeling tired despite a full night's sleep. He felt the light breath against the top of his hair and looked up slowly, seeing his boyfriend. Dark was still well asleep, but Whipped didn’t mind; he may as well go back to sleep himself, it was finally a saturday, and one he certainly wanted to spend resting after a week of performances.

He snuggled back into Dark’s chest and shut his eyes, drifting back to sleep. Or, at least he would’ve if he didn’t feel something move around him. 

He looked up and saw Dark with a malcontented look on his face, and Whipped just knew; he was having a nightmare. 

_ Oh dear…  _ He frowned and grabbed the other’s shoulders, shaking him lightly. “Wake up…” He whispered.

Dark Choco’s eye shot open with a hitch of his breath, continuing to breathe heavily. He looked down and saw Whipped frowning at him, a concerned look on his face. “Another nightmare, wasn’t it?” The smaller whispered softly, and Dark nodded, looking away. Whipped leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. “The sword is gone, remember? We banished it together.” He spoke calmly and quietly. 

Dark felt slightly better, and sighed. “I know… just go back to sleep, cupcake.” He pulled Whipped closer to him, and the other wrapped his arms back around him, falling back asleep.

Actually, it was more Dark waiting for Whipped to fall asleep. He heard the high pitch snoring and carefully maneuvered himself away from the other. It’s not like he didn’t  _ want  _ to sleep more, it’s just, the fear of another nightmare would pick at him. And so he proceeded out into the main room of the apartment.

It was certainly a small apartment; one main room as you came through the door having the kitchen on one side and a living on the other, and then a hallway leading to the bedroom and a bathroom. It wasn’t much, but it was Dark and Whipped’s own little space, and they didn’t mind as long as they had each other.

The man sat down by a table and pulled out his phone, taking a sip of his (black) coffee. He scrolled absentmindedly until he saw an old photo in his gallery. 

_ What is this..?  _ Dark tapped it open, and was immediately confused. It was four people, two boys, two girls, all seemingly young. The only figure he recognized was- himself? When he was younger, before… the sword, and long before Whipped came into his life. 

_ God I was a twink…  _ He thought, studying the rest of the figures. A boy with green and white hair, a blonde girl, and another girl with pure white hair and some chocolate-looking drizzle-

Oh. Oh god.

These were his little siblings. 

Dark almost dropped his cup, but caught himself before he could, simply placing it on his table. It had been so long since he’d seen his siblings, why did they separate?

He regretted asking himself that question. The bloodshed, that cursed sword, everyone screaming at him to leave- it all came flooding back.

He put his phone down and gazed off into the distance, devoid of emotion. Dark had tried to forget back then, and ended up forgetting his siblings all together. He remembered all about them when he finally saw the picture, though.

White Choco, the second oldest sibling. She always grew up being brave and strong, and everyone could tell she would grow up to be an honorable knight. Something within Dark told him that she likely succeeded.

Mint Choco, the second youngest of the four. He was always very intelligent and hardworking, learning how to play the violin masterfully at a young age. The beautiful music was always calming to Dark.  _ I hope he still plays… _

And finally, Pink Choco, the “baby” sister. Upbeat and happy, she managed to bring a smile to everyone’s face. She had a playful little “love gun” that she would aim at you and say “Pew pew!” as a sign of affection, even as she got older. It would’ve been horrible if her spirit was brought down by Dark’s leaving.

That all changed the foul night he got the strawberry jam sword. He could remember vividly the anger on White’s face as she pointed her lance at his neck.

_ “You’re a disgrace to the Choco family, Dark. Leave, now, or there will be another body added to the many.” She hissed. He could clearly see behind her Mint holding a sobbing Pink close and comforting her, neither daring to look at him. _

_ Dark didn’t know what he did. He had grabbed the sword and blacked out, and now- he was being convicted of genocide. He did what he could and ran with his life. _

Dark stared emptily at nothing, no emotion displaying itself on his face. He only remembered his past.

“Darkie, are you okay?” A soft voice took him back into reality. He turned around and there Whipped stood peeking around the hallway, looking at him. “I saw you staring off into space. You don’t do that unless something is off.” 

Dark looked at the ground and then back at his boyfriend. “Sorry. I was just… thinking.” He could barely get the words out. 

Whipped frowned. “I wish we could just… forget that cursed sword ever existed.” He clenched his fist to his chest, and Dark chuckled a little.

“That’s the plan.” 

  
  


**A couple days later...**

  
  


“It’s good to have family time like this, isn't it?” Mint asked his sisters, who were sipping their tea and hot cocoa respectively. 

Pink put down her cup. “Yup! It’s not often we all just get to sit and chill at a cafe as a family.” She looked around the cafe, not paying attention to who she saw. White watched with a smile.

“Truthfully so. I barely get breaks from my training, and Mint is often busy with his shows, is he not?” The knight asked Mint, who nodded. “As I thought.” She took a sip of her tea, relaxing into her seat. It was truly a peaceful day for them.

Pink suddenly stopped looking around, a frown taking shape on her face as she looked down at the table. Mint noticed and patted her shoulder. “What’s wrong, sis?”

She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowing. “Oh, nothing, it’s just-“ She sipped her hot cocoa. “-sad we can’t have the whole family here.” The older male raised an eyebrow.

“Well, of course mom and papa can’t come, they’re always-“

“You know full well that’s not what she’s talking about.” White cut Mint off. He knew she was right.

Every time they had a sibling bonding day, there would always be a slight melancholy in the air, because there was always a piece missing. It wasn’t a full sibling bonding day, it was only three fourths of one, because the oldest was always gone.

All of them remembered clearly when Dark left. White had shooed him away violently after… some sort of murderous breakdown. 

Finally, Pink said what they were all thinking. “I miss Darkie…” She sighed, clearly admitting something she didn’t usually admit. Mint nodded, and White looked away.

“He was unsafe. I was simply doing what I could to protect everyone.” Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Pink and Mint. They were giving her saddened glares. 

“Surely he’s changed since then, right?” The second youngest asked, shrugging. The youngest suddenly perked up, slamming her hands on the table.

“Of course he has! He has to have!” She yelled excitedly, drawing gazes from the other cookies in the store. “Sorry!” She piped down and sat back down.

White rolled her eyes. “I’m not so convinced.” Mint shot her a glare.

“Let’s just finish our coffee, okay? I have practice with Rockstar later.” He groaned and took a sip of coffee, not wanting the conversation to continue south. 

“Oh, your boyfriend, huh? That’s gay.” White snickered, and Mint choked on his coffee, coughing a little. Pink giggled, swinging her legs.

“Shut up.” 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Siiip! _

Whipped drank his caffè mocha happily, the tension melting off his muscles. Dark watched with a slight smile on his face, the joy being contagious.

The ballerino put his drink down suddenly and stood up. “I need to use the restroom, I’ll be back in a moment.” He said, and got a nod of acknowledgement from Dark. He turned around and walked off.

  
  
  


“Oof!” 

Whipped fell as he accidentally walked into another cookie on his way out of the restroom area. 

“Oh, my apologies.” A male voice spoke, reaching a hand out to Whipped to help him up. The ballerino took it and got up, quickly snatching his fallen wallet off the ground.

“No no no, it’s me who must apologize. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He looked at the other male. A man his same height with green and white hair. The guy chuckled, and Whipped walked past him. 

Mint looked down at the floor and saw a small photo on the ground. “Hey, wait, you forgot this.” He got Whipped’s attention, bending over and picking the photo up. He took a quick glance at it, his expression turning into shock.

“Ah, thank you.” The pink one took the photo back and stuffed it into his bag, but before he could turn around again-

“Dark Choco cookie?” 

“Huh?” 

Whip looked at Mint quizzically. “No, not you. The guy in the photo, that was Dark Choco.” The ballerino raised an eyebrow.

“Yes..? Do you know him?” 

“Even better.” Mint smiled. “I’m his brother.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So that’s how you guys separated?” He asked, and Mint nodded. 

“We didn’t know it was a curse. If we did, we would’ve tried to help him.” He looked away sadly, but perked up quickly. “At least we can reunite now, right?” 

The pink one smiled. “Yep. I’ll get Dark to start heading out, and you get..?” 

“Pink and White.” 

“Okay! I’ll meet you by the entrance, Mint.” Mint gave a nod of confirmation, and they both headed back to their tables.

“I’m back.” Mint said, standing by his seat. Pink gazed at him. 

“Where have you been? You took so long!” She said anxiously, and Mint shrugged. 

“The bathroom.” White rolled her eyes, and Mint picked up his bag. “Would you guys like to go home now?” She perked up. 

“Absolutely.” They all got up and started heading out, but Mint stopped at the sidewalk. “What are you doing?” White glared and asked.

“Hold on, I’m figuring something out.” He muttered, putting a hand up. White groaned, but loathing turned into surprise when-

“Darkie! Is that really you!?” The high voice of Pink rang out, and Mint and White turned around. There stood their seemingly lost brother, with Whipped standing politely next to him.

“Pink?!” Dark gasped, looking about. “White? Mint?” He was, understandably, shocked. Pink ran at him and tackle hugged him. 

“Ohhh, I missed you so so much!” She yelled, the mix of relief and joy dripping off her voice. Dark couldn’t do anything but hug her back, and that’s what he did. Whip stepped away to look at the other two choco’s, and his expression dropped.

Mint was smiling widely, light tears going down his face, but Whip wasn’t paying attention to him, he was looking at the girl.

White had a disgusted glare on her face, staring at Dark and Pink. She should’ve been happy, she knew it, but… 

She turned away. “I’m going home.” 

The three simple words grabbed everyone’s attention.

Pink let go of Dark. “But- but we found our brother! We can’t just go home!” She pleaded. Mint looked sadly at her. It was clearly not the reaction he was expecting, or wanted.

The white-haired girl turned her head, only enough to see her eldest brother. “That doesn’t mean he isn’t a monster. I’m not just going to forgive the destruction he caused just because time has passed. And,” She turned around fully. “I wouldn’t doubt he’s still capable of.”

Everyone was struck silent, so White continued walking away. 

“You don’t understand.” A quiet, saddened voice made White stop in her tracks. She didn’t even bother to turn around.

“What do you MEAN I don’t understand?!” She whipped around and snapped. “You went to get that damned sword to protect us, and then you come back and kill so many, and now you think I don’t understand? I understand fully the betrayal you put everyone through!” She stepped closer to Dark with every word. “You’re a disgrace and a murderer, and I’m offended to share blood with you, you-“

“It was the curse!” 

“... _ What _ ?” White hissed, facing where it came from.

“It was the curse.” Whip stood his ground. “The sword was cursed, Dark didn't mean to do any of it.” He explained. 

“C-cursed?!” Pink squeaked. 

“The Strawberry Jam sword had the power to make its beholder black out and kill any person in sight. It was- some sort of sentient- and Dark was unfortunate enough to obtain it.” Whip continued. “None of it was his fault.” 

White looked from Whip, Dark, and her two siblings. Finally, she faced Dark again.

“Is… is that true, Dark?” She said, looking at her older brother. He nodded solemnly, and she smiled.

And suddenly, he was in his sister’s embrace. “I’m so, so sorry…” She apologized, wrapping her arms around her older brother. She was letting out the emotions she had bottled up.

Whip, Mint and Pink smiled and watched on. It was finally the family reunion they had hoped for. 

Pink giggled. “Bring it in, every-choco, sibling hug!” She yelled and then skipped back to her siblings, hugging them. Mint laughed then walked over as well, joining the group hug. And for the first time in a while, Dark smiled fully and genuinely. 

Everything was finally at peace with the Choco family again.

  
  



End file.
